Question: Emily is a gardener. She plants $7$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $4$ daisies. How many daisies did Emily plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of daisies that Emily planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $7\text{ rows of daisies} \times 4\text{ daisies per row}$ $7\text{ rows of daisies} \times 4\text{ daisies per row} = 28$ daisies